The Case of Casanova
by crevs
Summary: [ONESHOT] History on Casanova and Casanova, the bringer of love, with his woman of the night. [M rated for sexual content.]
1. Introduction

(A/N: Casanova is a real person, but everything after this page is fiction in my own writing. Warning this is** rated M** for obvious reasons, AFTER this introduction. Fluff will be included.

**Be sure you know what you are getting into. M rated. sexual content included.**)

_Disclaimer: I do not own the information of Casanova, they belong to Casanova himself and the movie to touchstone. I do own the plots in the chapters after this intro._

* * *

**The Case of Casanova**

**Giacomo Casanova**

_(April 2, 1725 – June 4, 1798)_

a famous Venetian adventurer, writer and **womanizer**.

- said to have lost his virginity at the age of 16 in a threesome.

- slept with 122 women.

Casanova is an historical character with his numerous love affairs being only one aspect of Casanova's life.

Casanova genuinely loved the women he seduced, often remaining friends with them long after their affair ended.

* * *

_These are few of the victim of his love affairs and seduction.  
_

* * *

(A/N: Only the intro reasons for being short. Review please.) 


	2. The Beauty called Claire

(A/N: My first M rated thing. Hope you enjoy it. Hehe. R&R. Ideas from a novel I just read.)

**WARNING: This chapter is M RATED with sexual content.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Casanova. **

* * *

_In _ _Venice__, 1753 _

She tilted her head exposing the fair flesh of her neck. The man held her shoulder drew her near as he placed his lips gently at her throat, nuzzling the soft and sensitive skin. Her eyes closed, mewling as she tilted her head even further welcoming him for more. He smiled against her skin, as he knew his skills had once again succeeded him.

He held her waist as he laid her body on the bed and he mounted himself beside her. His finger traced her neck, as she silently pleaded him to continue. He slowly undid the laces that kept her dress together, kissing her exposed neck, collarbone, and then her cleavage.

Sliding off her heavy evening gown, it hit the floor at the end of the bed, leaving her with only her undergarments. She smiled and sighed as she deeply enjoyed this, he had convinced her that she was experiencing true love. Her hands moving along his back, as she pulled him closer to her. Her fingers moved and lingered along his chest, as they slowly undid his shirt. He yanked at his sleeves and threw it onto the floor exposing his perfect body.

He unlaced her corset and ripped off the remaining garments, her skin feeling the cold air. He kissed her hard on the lips, only pulling away to gasp for air.

"Casanova…" she moaned.

He slid down between her thighs and began licking, as she shut her eyes at the intense pleasure. The right amount of pressure, suction, and strokes made her writhe in his arms. She clutched handfuls of the satin blanket and cried out her joy.

He withdrew and she pleaded for more. She heard him fumbling with his buttons as he pulled out of his pants. She picked up her head to stare at him.

Climbing back to the bed, he placed himself on top of her. She spread her legs and bent her knees, making it easier for him. He smiled and thrusted himself in.

She gasped. He withdrew and pushed in again. He ran his fingers over her inner thigh, changing her breathing.

He moved his hips in an easy rhythm, still running her fingers along her thigh. He entered making her feel the burning sensation inside of her. He continued withdrawing and re-entering her giving pleasure she never felt before.

"Yes! Yes!" she screamed. He pushed harder and harder until he finally withdrew.

Exhausted they lay side by side. His golden hair lay around his head, pushing her auburn hair, messy from an excitement of night, as he nuzzled her cheek. Her eyes closed, taking in his scent and laying her hand on his body feeling the smoothness of his skin. Her eyes stayed shut and her breathing deepened as she fell asleep.

He slowly shifted the weight of her hand, cautious not to wake her. He quietly slipped out from the quilts of her bed and tip toed to the floor, where his clothes had hit the floor. He slipped back on his pants and shirt, watching the beauty lay peacefully in the bed.

Walking over to the women in bed, he pulled the blanket over her shoulder holding his coat and shoes with his left arm.

He kissed her on the forehead, "Sweet dreams, my love."

Her eyelids slowly opened and she pleaded, "Casanova, tell me I'm the one."

"You are the one," He kissed her lips and silently walked around the bed to the window. He unlatched the window, allowing her to see the full moon, as she watched his silhouette slip out of her view.

* * *

(A/N: Review pls. Hope you enjoyed this fluff...) 


End file.
